Revolting
by KhajiitWarriorSam
Summary: My Khajiit has returned. She's suppose to be mine, but I can feel something bad is coming. I've allowed a few of my guards to have slaves, but it's proving a bad idea. I've had reports of Delphine being sighted in The Reach. Not to mention my slave's 'housecarl' is trying to contact me. I'm not sure what's coming, but I'll be ready. Elenwen/Female Dragonborn.A sequel to Disgusting.
1. All Good Things

My slave awkwardly holds the twins in her arms, Turamane and Aheh happily sucking on their mother's tits. While she's feeding them I lock my door, already beginning to disrobe. When I turn I see the Khajiit eye my body, her tail beginning to flick back and forth. I smirk and say, "Finish feeding the twins, then I'll give you my welcome back present.". The woman nods and I see her nervously swallow. While she gives the bastards their milk I put on my fake cock, grab a wine skin of oil, and start preparing myself to fuck my slave. When I look over at her I can't help sighing in relief. She's back. After a week of waiting she finally returned.

I was concerned she might have been killed, or realized I was using her. Her child were my last hold on her, and she could always pop out two more. But none of that matters now. My slave is back, and I'm never letting her go again. That week was torture. Turamane suddenly pulls back, letting out a tiny yawn before settling down. I quickly cross the room and take him back to his crib. It takes a few minutes, but eventually Aheh is also done feeding. I smile and put the baby in the crib with her brother, turning around to see my slave already playing with her own cunt. Whore. I smirk and walk over to her, flipping her onto her hands and knees like the bitch she is. With one fluid motion I thrust into her, grabbing onto her tits as I lie down on her back.

The Khajiit moans and slowly slides down onto her elbows, her hips thrusting back and forth to meet me. I chuckle and tell her, "Slut.". She nods her head and begins to pant. My sinewy fingers begin to fiddle with her nipples, roughly pulling on the flesh as I fuck her. My slave groans and hisses, "_Harder_!". Rage instantly fills me. How DARE she tell me what to do. I want to punish her, but I can't. It would only cause the woman to hate me all over again, and I'd be back at square one. So, I channel my anger into my fucking. The Khajiit moans beneath me, eagerly meeting my thrust.

By now I've learned the contours and finer details of her bodies, so I know when she's reaching her crescendo of pleasure. When she does I shove some fingers into her mouth so she doesn't wake Turamane and Aheh. Sure enough the two babies peacefully sleep on, and my slave suckles on my digits as my fake cock thrust in and out of her. Finally, I slowly pull out of the woman beneath me. The woman sighs and slowly stretches out, a look of pure bliss on her face. I throw my fake cock to the side and curl up beside her, wrapping her in my arms. I nuzzle her neck and possessively snarl, "_Mine_.". She nods her head and agrees, "Yours. All yours.". I reach down out of habit and rub her stomach, a decent amount of fat from the twins still clinging to her frame. Tomorrow I'll have to start her on her diet, but for now I allow myself to simply bask in the presence of my slave.

* * *

><p><strong>Rulindil POV:<strong>

The man beneath me continually wails as I pound into him, my cast-iron hard cock ripping his ass apart. The Bosmer below me tries to flip over and fight me, but only one of his arms is working. I'm not sure what's wrong with the other one, but I stepped on it a few times and now he can't use it. And, his working arm is missing a hand. The man suddenly leans forward, spitting out a few of his teeth. I chuckle and reach down, grabbing onto his shoulders as I pound into him. I'm about to fill him with my seed when I hear a faint knocking at the door. I freeze and scream, "What is it?!".

The timid voice of a servant answers, "The First Ambassador wishes to speak with you when you're free.". I scream, "Give me a minute!". I fuck my slave faster and harder than I've ever done, groaning when a fill his tight ass with my seed. I slide out of him, chain him to the bed, and quickly dress. I look at myself in my looking glass, straightening myself up before going to meet Elenwen. I find my old friend out on the balcony, a smirk on her face as she lounges with a drink in her hand. I sit beside her and pick up my own drink, both of us knocking our glasses together before actually enjoying the alcohol. As I sip my wine I ask her, "How did your slave take being recaptured for the rest of her life?". My friend smirks and says, "I fucked her until she couldn't move.". I can't help rolling my eyes at Elenwen's words.

The woman is like a pubescent young man in some ways. She takes joy in bragging about the people she's fucked, the things she's drunk, and the drugs she's done. In her current age she's slowed down with the drugs and drinking, but she's been fucking her slave almost every single night since the Khajiit gave into her. I'm honestly surprised the slave's babies came out perfectly fine. I was certain the mother getting fucked every day of her pregnancy would screw up the children, but it didn't seem to have any effect on them. My inner thoughts are interrupted by Elenwen clearing her throat and saying, "I'm considering allowing one or two of the guards to have a slave of their own. A nice Argonian would certainly lighten up the place.".

I take a swig of my beer and ask, "Are you sure about this? It doesn't seem like a good idea to me. What if the slave gets loose, or someone actually ends up missing it?". My leader shrugs and answers, "One or two more slaves won't hurt anyone. We'll just have the guards be extra careful, and be wary of what Argonian we decide to take. Besides, we may as well add a few more slaves around here.". I raise my eyebrow and counter, "We already have four.". She snorts and mumbles, "Three of them can't do anything, and the other one is still fat from pregnancy.". I simply shrug and tell her, "Do what you want to do, but have a boat ready to flee back to The Summerset Isles. Now, if you don't mind I have a slave to fuck.". I slowly stand and leave my leader to her musings.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia POV:<strong>

Uthgerd carries me into my thane's house, upstairs, and places me on the bed. I thank her and begin to take off my armor. I expect the woman to simply leave, but when I'm stripped down to my underclothes I see her still standing there. The woman locks eye with me and I ask, "What?". The gigantic warrior tells me, "You're troubled.". I nod in agreement. We both stand and stare at each other for a few moments, but eventually Uthgerd sits down beside me and assures me, "You can tell me what's bothering you. The Dragonborn was my friend to.". I look down at my missing leg and answer, "What's the point on going on? I don't have a thane to serve, I can't even do household things because I'm missing a leg, and I'm not stooping to begging.".

My friend claps me on the back and says, "You don't have to worry about any of that. Delphine wasn't pleased with what you did, but she at least promised to provide for you the rest of your life. You can just sit back and enjoy yourself. Read a book for gods' sake!". I cross my arms and mumble, "I can't read.". I close my watery eyes as I admit, "I want my thane back.". I feel Uthgerd pat my back as she suggest, "Maybe you could send a letter to the embassy, or visit them when you have the time.". I scoff and say, "My thane's 'owner' ran me over and tried to kill me.". I feel myself being picked up and carried away. I screech at the bigger woman, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!". The woman chuckles and says, "I'm taking you to The Bannered Mare. We're getting drunk. It'll help you forget, if only for the night.". All I can do is flail in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Delphine POV:<strong>

My horse screams beneath me, but I keep pushing him. I _need_ to find her. I'm following her footprints as best as I can, but it's slow going. They only real reason I'm making any true progress is the hound running in front of me, the beast stolen from someone in town. I'm usually against stealing, but this is an emergency. I left Esbern behind a long time ago. The man complained all the while and was of little use, so I told him to go back to the temple without me. He didn't even pretend to be upset at my decision to go on alone. I had to discharge Lydia and Uthgerd out of the blades, so it looks like Esbern and I are once again the last of our order.

The Dragonborn is brainwashed, Faendal is dead, and I had to kick the other two members out for treason. Oblivion, I'm actually _paying_ for Lydia to keep up a decent lifestyle. In a different time I would have killed Lydia, but I couldn't even bring myself to force her into a life of poverty. She might be misguided, but she's just doing what she thinks is best for her thane. Besides, she lost a leg distracting Elenwen for me. The least I could do was pay for her necessities for a short while. The hound in front of my suddenly halts, desperately sniffing. Suddenly, he screams and begins running around like wild. I leap off my horse and grab him, trying to calm him down. That's when I see the blood dripping from his nose. I shush him and walk him over to a tree, tying him to it.

I go back over to where we just were and examine the ground he was smelling. A thick red powder is covering the area. I kneel down, scoop up some dust on my finger, and lick the stuff up. In an instant I'm regretting my decision, the red dust causing my entire tongue to burn. Damn the Khajiit is smart, she was thinking far ahead of me when she fled. The powder she's laid down is illegal, expensive, and is designed purely to throw tracking hounds off someone's scent. How, when, and where she got it I'll never know, but she's successfully thrown me off her trail. However, she made one major mistake. We're near a river.

Hounds have an easier time tracking people in water (it's a common myth to go into water to escape), so all I have to do is walk my pooch along the riverbank until he finds it. That is, after his nose stops bleeding. It'll take a few hours before the powder wears off, and until then all I can do is wait. I give the whimpering dog one last pet on the head, then go over and begin attending to my horse. I'm not sure how long it'll take to find the woman, and I don't even know where she is. However, there _is_ one thing I know. I'll find her. I don't care if I have to go to the ends of the earth. I _will_ find her. Then, I'll save her. Once and for all.


	2. All The Pieces

My fire slowly dances and crackles, but I'm still shaking from the cold. The Khajiit is damned smart, she ran all over the place before suddenly shooting northwards. Now she's almost out of Skyrim, and I'm terrified she's taken refuge outside of the province. It won't stop me from following her, but it'll take a while to find her. At least her trail is somewhat fresh, my hound can still easily identify her scent and follow it. The dog's nose is still heavily bleeding, but it doesn't seem to bother him or mess with his tracking ability. However, my horse is another story. He's exhausted and can barely keep up a good trot.

I'd planned on stopping by a city and switching out my mount, but I'm nowhere near a city. I'm in the middle of the frozen wasteland that makes up northern Skyrim. The woman's tracks are now impossible to follow, but my faithful pooch never gives up on finding her scent. I've found a few more piles of the red powder the Khajiit used, but thankfully I've been able to spot them and avoid them. The dog in question goes back to violently sneezing, a habit he's taken up ever since smelling that odd powder. I sigh and stir my fire, then settle down for the night. I need all of my strength. I'm not certain what the woman will do when I finally catch her, but I'll have to drag her all the way to Cyrodill. It won't be easy, but it has to be done. It _has_ to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Elenwen POV:<strong>

Turamane and Aheh are curled up to each other as they sleep, their two pelts strikingly different. My attention is diverted from the twins when I hear their mother mumble in her sleep. I look over and see her beginning to stir. Perfect. I grab the collar from my pocket and fully wake her up, the sleepy Khajiit slowly blinking as she sits up. My slave yawns and turns to me. Before she can utter a word, I shove the collar at her and demand, "Put this on.". The leather collar gleams in the torchlight, _Bitch _engraved in gold on the side. She looks hesitant, but puts it on and patiently waits for me to speak.

I smirk and reach out, stroking her grey mane as I tell her, "Good girl. It's good to see you still know your place. However, will your children?". The woman's face darkens and she nervously questions, "What do you mean?". I keep petting her as I say, "I don't want the twins to have to be trained like you do. When they grow old enough to think, teach them the way you've lived life. Teach them how to be happy.". She swallows and says, "They're only a week old-". I grab her face and sternly say, "I wasn't asking. Train them or have them face the same trials you did.". I pat her on the cheek and tell her, "Think on it. In the meantime, I got you a little present.". She looks wary, but doesn't stop me when I rise and go over to my chest. The Khajiit's eyes widen when she sees the gift.

A golden cock big enough her cunt will barely be able to take it. The harness around my waist is treated leather, so I can pound into her as hard as I want. Besides that it's just a normal fake cock. My slave gasps when I begin to disrobe, already putting on the device. As I walk to her the woman calmly opens her legs, licking her fingers and desperately trying to get her cunt wet enough to fuck. I chuckle and shake my head, the woman catching on and grabbing my olive oil from the drawer. I take the wine skin from her and prepare her ass, placing a healthy amount of oil straight onto my cock.

Then, I gently guide the tip of the cock to her ass and carefully push the gold inside of her. I don't want to end up ripping her ass again, so I'm twice as careful. The bitch's head rolls back and she sighs in pleasure, playing with her own tits. Without thinking I grab her wrist, leaning down and taking one of her nipples in my mouth. I begin to chew and suck of the flesh like I have so many times before, but when a thick stream of liquid enters my mouth I'm reminded the woman is breastfeeding. I recoil and gag, barely able to choke down my slave's milk. It's not that it taste disgusting, but it's the simple fact of what it is. Maybe at another time I would enjoy screwing around with the Khajiit's lactating tits, but as of right now I find the prospect unappealing.

However, the prospect of fucking her ass in more to my taste. I don't give her warning or reason, I just begin roughly and quickly thrusting in and out of her tight ass. The bitch groans and I see her eyes roll into the back of her skull, her chest beginning to heave as she pants. I raise my hand on instinct and strike out, solidly smacking the woman's tits. I expect her to scream in protest, but the slave bites her tongue and takes it. Good, she's getting the hang of once again belonging to me. I thrust in and out of her even faster. The woman moans and begins bucking in her efforts to help me fuck her, the bed beneath us creaking and groaning.

Turamane suddenly screams, awoken by our noisy fucking. The Khajiit freezes up and a look of horror comes over her face, but I don't stop for a minute. Who gives a shit if the baby's crying, he'll still be crying after we're done screwing around. Aheh joins in, but I still don't stop. However, my slave pressed my shoulder and says, "Stop! I need to comfort them!". I freeze, wait a second, and whisper, "Do you want me to get the breast ripper?". The woman looks shocked and asks, "What?". I lean forward as I hover over her and remind her, "_I'm_ the mistress, _you're_ the slave! You do as I command, and don't _ever_ tell me what to do. Understand?". When she nods I resume fucking her, but allow her up after a few minutes. I sigh as I sit back and relax, my fake cock still attached to me. Slowly but surely, the crying of the babies stops.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia POV:<strong>

I roll the bottle around on the table, Uthgerd still chugging down beer across from me. The candle in between us flickers, drowning in its own wax. I sigh and look around the darken inn. This place when downhill fast once Hulda died, poor old broad got an infected stab wound. Some damned idiot tried to rob her. He ended up getting his neck snapped, but the one slash he managed to give her ended up being her doom. Ysolda isn't _exactly_ bad at managing this place, but she's made some major changes. She fired Saadia, completely refurnished the place, and is welcoming any seedy clientele. I even swear I see some bandits over in the corner, and I _know_ I see a prostitute near the bar. The inn itself looks better than before, but it's dimly lit because Ysolda removed the fire pit.

In its place she's put ten new tables, placed booths around the entire room, and demolished the old worker's wing to add more seating. Because Ysolda has her own home she's renting out both of the bedrooms, but even then she's currently building another wing for more rooms to rent. Ysolda herself suddenly brings us another five bottles of drink, no doubt adding them to our gigantic tab. Uthgerd starts to pick one up, then notices my lack of drinking. The woman frowns and forces a new bottle into my hand, encouraging me, "Drink. It'll help you.". I sigh and lay my head down on the table. Uthgerd scoffs, and I feel her shift in her seat. A few seconds later I hear Ysolda return and ask, "Yes?". Uthgerd asks back, "Do you happen to have a free room?".

Ysolda easily answers, "Always for you, I make half my profit from what you drink!". The two share a laugh, then the owner of the inn says, "I'll go tell Rikchar he'll have to find another place to sleep tonight, your room will be ready in a few minutes.". When Ysolda's gone Uthgerd tells me, "You should get drunk before then, it'll help.". I practically growl, "Drinking won't give me back my leg or my thane.". A strong hand wraps itself in my hair, forcing my head up and shoving a bottle in my mouth. I inwardly sigh and manage to swallow the liquid the bigger woman forces into my mouth. Once the bottle's gone Uthgerd hands me another one and says, "You can either drink it yourself, or I can humiliate you by feeding you all of these bottles like you're a newborn.".

I snarl, but pick up a bottle and begin to drink as quickly as I can. Drinking was suppose to help according to Uthgerd, but it's only getting worse. My mind keeps sticking on my thane. Why would she want to be a slave? Why would she decide to live her life as a slave to some Altmer bitch? What will happen to her if the Altmer dies, will she just get passed around to someone else? That idea is even more terrifying. I drink even more, desperately trying to forget like Uthgerd suggest. Even if it's just for a few sweet hours, forgetting would be a wonderful treat for me. When the drinks are gone I'm still remembering, and Uthgerd has to carry me up to the room. She's beyond drunk and not the slightest bit gentle, accidentally smacking my head against the wall. She mumbles an apology before entering our room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

Turamane and Aheh gently sleep in my arms, but I haven't stopped rocking them for the last hour or so. Elenwen made it clear she doesn't appreciate hearing them cry and whine. She even went as far as threatening to punish me. She hasn't punished me in months, but I still remember the pain for all of those lessons I had to be taught. I don't want to be punished, and I don't want my lover to have to punish me. I came all of this way to be with Elenwen and my children. I don't want to screw things up after all I've done. I'm still rocking my children when two golden arms wrap themselves around my stomach. I slowly stop rocking, Elenwen's nibbling on the back of my neck. I feel her fake cock rub against me and inwardly groan, my ass still aching from earlier when my lover decided to claim me.

However, I don't make my discomfort known. I _need_ to be good for Elenwen. I _have_ to be good for Elenwen. The woman in question allows her golden member to rub against me, but doesn't enter either my cunt or my ass. The older woman rests her chin on my shoulder and whispers, "We're going on a little trip.". I don't bother arguing, I simple accept the fact I'm going on a trip with Elenwen and ask, "When?". I can feel her smirk against my shoulder as she answers, "As soon as you put the twins down and I'm done fucking you.". The woman has been particularly sexual since I've returned, but that may be due to the fact I'm no longer pregnant. Either way there's no use arguing, and I've come to enjoy the things the elf does to me. So, I slowly put my children back in their crib and turn back to the Altmer, accepting what she's already done.


	3. Delphine's Chase

Elenwen happily pushes me onto the bed, spreading my legs and spearing my cunt. She smirks down at me as she begins to move and snarls, "Beg for it.". She's requested me beg a few times, and by now I've caught on to what she wants. I look up at her with my best begging eyes and whimper, "Elenwen, I need you to fuck me so bad, if you fuck me I swear I'll scream and moan so loud, gods Elenwen, I don't think that I can take any more teasing. Please, will you fuck me now? I'll suck your golden cock like a mad-woman if you want me to.".

The elf moans in approval and shoves two of her fingers into my mouth, calmly telling me, "Suck it like you would my cock.". She's never asked me to do this before, but I try my best. It's mostly just light sucking and gently running my tongues over the woman's digits, but Elenwen seems to enjoy it because she finally begins fucking me. I can't help sighing as the fake cock gently pierces me, is removed, and repeats. It's almost soothing in a way. That's when Elenwen picks up the pace and begins to pound into me. It's beyond painful, but I grit my teeth and bear it as I remember what happened last time. I focus on sucking her digits, trying to find _some_ pleasure in what she's doing. It takes some doing, but I slowly feel pleasure overtaking the pain. I close my eyes and enjoy what the woman above me is doing, always sucking on the digits in my mouth.

Eventually my cunt spasms and I sigh in pleasure, Elenwen already knowing what's happening. When my cunt has stopped clenching the elf pulls her fake cock out, rubbing my stomach and asking, "Do you want to go again, or fuck me, or do you just want to start heading out on the trip?". I instantly answer, "The trip.". Her eyes flash and she promises, "I'll just add another fucking the next time I'm free.". I nod and close my legs, pushing myself up and looking around the room for my clothes. That's when I realize Elenwen hasn't given me clothes since I got here, and I've been in her room the entire time.

Elenwen sees my search and hands me a bra and some pants. I put them on as she sticks her head outside, commanding someone to do something. When she returns she tells me, "I'm going to Solitude on business. Behave, take care of the children, don't leave the city, do as I command, and don't tell anyone you're enslaved. Unless you wish to be taken from me.". I instantly assure her, "I love you.". The Altmer freezes and I see her pointed ear twitch, then there's a knock on the door that interrupts us. Elenwen goes to the door and returns with two tiny shirts. She dressed the twins and hands them to me, the two tiny Khajiits grumbling as they wake up. My lover smirks and says, "Follow me. The carriage is waiting.". I quickly follow her, but make sure to be gentle with the children.

* * *

><p>The carriage slowly goes down the road, Elenwen sorting through papers and complaining about the legion. As we near the city she reminds me, "You've taken an internship at the embassy, are happy to work under me, and the children are some bastards you had.". I nod and hiss as Turamane sucks too harshly on my breast, the boy always seems to be hungry. His sister is fast asleep in my arms, her heavy body uncomfortable on my elbow. When the carriage stops I pull my son away from my breast, pull my bra up, and get out of the vehicle. Elenwen climbs down and places her hand in the small of my back, guiding me to the gates.<p>

The guard stands aside when he sees us. My Altmer lover opens the door for me and allows me to go in first. My breath is instantly taken away. I forgot what being in a big city like this is like, and how many people are here. My elf mistress begins walking and I quickly follow her, but notice everyone gives me odd looks. As I pass a guard I hear him whisper in greeting, "Dovahkiin.". I keep walking, but mentally that gives me amazing pause. Dovahkiin? Only Delphine ever called me that. Are people aware of what I did?! Did Delphine tell them?! Are they WORKING for Delphine?! Paranoia sets in, but I manage to shake it off and focus on following the woman I love. It's only a few minutes before we're at our destination.

The Altmer opens the door to Castle Dour and goes inside with me behind her. Rikke and Tullius both blink when they see me. They probably remember me from the few times we've talked. Tullius clears his throat and greets, "Elenwen.". My lover nods and responds, "Tullius.". Rikke coughs, motions at me, and asks, "What's with the babes and their mother?". The elf shrugs and answers, "The woman is now under my employment, I wished for her to come to watch the procedures, and she can't leave her bastards at the embassy. They're picky and only want to drink their mother's milk.".

Rikke gives my mistress a questioning look and asks, "Bastards?". Elenwen sneers and snarls, "We aren't here to discuss my employee's choices in life, or her family situation. Now, can we get to business, or do you want to talk about the weather and buy yourself some more stalling time?". Tullius glares, but sits down. Rikke follows his lead. Elenwen looks at me and says, "Feel free to explore the city.". Instantly Rikke is practically screaming, "You JUST said you wanted her to watch the procedures!". The Altmer shrugs and says, "I changed my mind.". She turns to me. "Feel free to leave, it looks like Turamane needs to be fed. While I enjoy your tits, I'm certain Rikke and Tullius wouldn't appreciate looking at them.". Elenwen freezes, Tullius gags on air, Rikke's eyes widen, and I take the chance to say, "Okay, I'll be at the inn.". I make my exit as quickly as I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Elenwen POV:<strong>

When I sit down Rikke is stupid enough to ask, "You enjoy her tits?". I practically snarl, "What my associate and I do is none of your concern!". The woman's eyes sparkle as she accuses, "You're fucking a mother of two bastards!". Tullius sees the rage in my eyes and quickly tells his legate, "Enough Rikke!". He quickly turns to me. "I apologize for my legate's actions, and I'm certain she's also sorry. We didn't mean to assume anything about your personal habits, or what the relationship between the Dovahkiin and you is like. I'm sorry.". I snort and growl, "You'd better be. Now, onto business.".

Tuillius blabbers on for a long time about supplies, Talos worship, and the movement of The Legion. I only half listening, my mind wandering off to my slave and all the things I can make her do. And, the true reason I came to Solitude so urgently when Tullius has been begging me to have an audience with him for months. I remember seeing a male Argonian in the inn the last time I came here, and he'd be the perfect reward for my head guard. When I tune back into the conversation Tullius requests allowing a legionnaire to come with me. I practically growl, "Absolutely not.". He looks put off, but doesn't keep pressing the issue. I tune in for a little more of the conversation, but once again begin daydreaming about my slave. My musings of sex never get old.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

Aheh eagerly sucks on my tit while her brother sleeps, both of them cleaned for the day and ready for their naps. As my daughter feds I can't help yawning. Between Elenwen's fucking, taking care of my children, and doing everyday things my energy is completely gone. It's a miracle I'm not falling asleep while feeding Aheh. The inn outside my room is buzzing with activity, but my door is securely locked. I don't want anyone to get in. When Aheh stops drinking I gently rock her, standing up and pacing around the room. When both of my children are asleep I put them on one side of the bed, building a wall of pillows all around them.

They can't even crawl yet, so they shouldn't get into much trouble. I put my tits back in my breast bindings and sit down at the table in the corner, eating the already prepared meal. The bread is moist, the meat is bloody, and the beer is cold. It's absolutely wonderful, although Elenwen has fed me better meals. I sigh at the thought of my lover, rolling my empty beer bottle on the table. A knock on the door cause me to nearly leap out of my skin, but I contain myself before going over. I open the door so I can't see the person and tell them, "Please be quiet, people are asleep in here.". The door is forced open and I see Taarie standing there. She eyes me before whispering, "It's you.". I nod and ask, "What-". I'm stopped by Taarie bulling her way into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Delphine POV:<strong>

My horse is panting beneath me, ash blowing into both of our faces. Where in Oblivion did the Khajiit go?! Her trail has led me into the depths of Morrowind, and I'm forced to wear a burqa for protection from the ash and sand. My burqa was hastily made, is of poor quality, and is fashioned out of the only cloth I had. So, overall it's uncomfortable. However, it performs its job well enough. That's all I can ask. Whenever the ash and sand clog the front I'm forced to scrap the stuff off with my fingernails, the disgusting mixture getting underneath my nails. My horse has his eyes wrapped in a thick cloth.

He's blinded by the cotton, but he trust me enough to do as I command. I put another cloth around my hound's eyes. He tried to get it off, but I tied it far too tight for him to shake off. He's terrified and following the scent at a slower pace. However, now he won't be blinded by the filth that swirls in Morrowind. I'm still burning with curiosity on how the Dovahkiin managed to get this far in Morrowind without being enslaved in the underground slave trading, killed by a monster, or choked to death of the ash that constantly swirls in the air. Suddenly, my dog begins going crazy. I smirk and scream, "Get her! Go get her!". Looks like the woman didn't make it out of Morrowind after all. Damn I hope she isn't dead. My dog runs away, and when I catch up with him I freeze.

A single dead tree stands in the giant ashen wasteland. I dismount and walk up beside the dog, something hanging from a rope tied to one of the tree's branches. I reach up, grab the thing, and pull it down. The fox is covered in ash, dust, and the powder the Khajiit used. I notice something is shoved in its mouth and carefully removed it, finding a sealed note in my palm. I break the seal and unfold the letter, barely able to read it. Scrawled on it are only three words.

_Nice try bitch. _I crumple up the note and toss it to the ground, my hound smelling it and eating it. The powder is all over it, so it's no surprise when he violently begins to vomit. However, it _is_ a surprise when he falls over on his side. I reach down and feel his neck. Dead. I curse and turn to my horse, but find it's gone. I instantly flip around, but the beast is long gone and its prints have been covered up by ash. A strong gust of wind warns me of a storm coming. I throw my head back, screaming my rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>**As some of you already know, my other story 'The Wolf Queen's Bitch' is over. Now, I have a little problem. My next work was suppose to be 'A Trophy Wolf' followed by 'The Path of Those Before Us'. I've decided to push 'A Trophy Wolf' to the bottom of my large list of stories to do. It will be behind a currently unnamed story after 'The Path of Those Before Us'. After all of this is taken care of, then I'll finally have a free list to start with. Now, here's a description of 'The Path of Those Before Us'. I know it might be a little odd to work on two sequels at once, but I trust I can make it enjoyable.**

**_The Path of Those Before Us. _A sequel to _A New Order. _The Dragonborn finally goes to find her destiny with Serana by her side, but more than one thing stands in their way. Serana's mother is trying to pull them apart, The Dawnguard are behind every corner, and dragons have returned to Skyrim.**

**I'm not sure if I will make this a separate work entirely, or a work within 'A New Order'. As of right now I'm probably going to reopen 'A New Order' and continue it in there. Tell me what you guys think, I'll make a decision within a few days and post it at the end of the next chapter.**


	4. Taarie

**Dovahkiin POV:**

Taarie walks into the room and I shut the door behind her, then walk over and get in between her and my children. I eye the woman and ask, "What brings you here?". The Altmer scoffs and mocks, "What brings me here? WHAT BRINGS ME HERE?!". Turamane and Aheh scream at the woman's raised voice. I rush to comfort them, rocking the two babies as I glare at Tarrie. The woman's eyes go wide and she mumbles, "Sorry, I didn't see them.". I sneer and snarl, "Continue.". The woman clears her throat. "I haven't seen you in a while. Nobody has. We all thought you went on some grand adventure and got yourself killed.".

"The queen even wore a black dress for a week to show her mourning of your death. All of Skyrim thinks you bit the dust!". I shake my head and grumble, "What would all of Skyrim care about me for?". Taarie walks over to examine my kids as she answers, "You saved us from Alduin.". I freeze. "You knew about that?". The Altmer looks confused as she says, "Everyone knows. You're the talk of the town.". She looks at Turamane and Aheh as she tells me, "I think I found out while you were gone for so long.". She reaches out without asking and strokes Aheh's face as she questions me, "How old are they?". I shrug and answer, "Not even a month.". Taarie moves her hand over to Turamane as she asks, "Who's the father?".

I almost answer 'Elenwen' before I come to my senses and say, "None of my concern.". Taarie chuckles and says, "Faithless men, eh? Don't worry, it's his loss. My only piece of advice is if he comes back begging to see his son and daughter, tell him to go fuck a cactus.". I highly doubt some Altmer whore will want anything to do with the fruits of his loins, but I nod and promise, "I'll remember that.". Taarie moves her hand away from Turamane, pats my arm, and says, "You should. Now, do you want to talk or-". I quickly tell her, "I'm going to feed the twins, and I prefer to do that in private.". The elf nods and says, "I understand.".

I show her to the door and sigh in relief when she's gone. I put Turamane and Aheh back to bed, curling up beside them. I smile at my children, happiness swelling in my heart. I reach out to my children and idly rub their furry stomachs, slowly closing my eyes. The candles around the room slowly go out, a wonderful darkness enveloping the rented room. Calming music barely manages to leak in through the locked door, Aheh and Turamane already snoozing. I hear someone walk by the room and instantly tense up, expecting Elenwen to tell me to open up. But the footsteps pass and I sigh, slowly allowing my mind to go blank. My breathing evens out, the music calms my nerves, and the darkness envelops me. It's only a few seconds before I'm asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia POV:<strong>

I wake up and roll over, feeling my arm hit Uthgerd. I mumble an apology and sit up, my steel armor uncomfortable after wearing it all night. I groan and take off the steel plating, falling back down beside my friend. I silently look around the room we rented. The place is trashed. Everything is smashed, empty bottles of drinks are everywhere, the rubble from the furniture is thrown everywhere, and any cloth items are torn to shreds. I chuckle as I vaguely remember Uthgerd getting drunk, continually having things not work out for her, and destroyed the room in her rage.

The only piece of furniture still standing is the bed, and even then it's far from 'decent' in condition. Bottles of beer litter it, the covers are shredded, and parts of the mattress are ripped out. Uthgerd raises her arm, letting it flop down on me. I lick my teeth and sigh, "What are you doing?". My friend is lying on her stomach with her face pressed in the pillow, so her reply is muffled as she answers, "Making sure you're still there.". I take her hand off me and assure her, "I'm here.". The bed groans as Uthgerd flips over. She pushes her sweaty hair out of her face and proudly ask, "Did the drinking help you forget?". I nod, but tell her, "I still wish I could see my thane again. She's a good woman and deserves happiness. I don't understand why she found that with an evil elf, but if that's where she finds happiness she deserves it.".

Uthgerd sits up and groans, "Fine, let's go see her.". I scoff. "We can't see her. She swore she would write letters to me, and I haven't gotten a single letter since she left us. She obviously doesn't want to talk to me.". The bigger woman smacks my shoulder and says, "Stop acting like a young woman who just got dumped by the person who's courting her! Come on, let's go see her!". When I shake my head the woman sighs, shakily stands, and heaves me into her arm. I grumble and try to fight, but I'm too tired to do much more than lightly hit her chest. Uthgerd chuckles and carries me out of the building.

Every patron gives us an odd look, but nobody does anything to stop it. I snort at how easy it would be to kidnap someone, gently laying my head back as Uthgerd's stride rocks me like a bay. The woman eventually places me in a carriage, speaks to the driver, and climbs into the back herself. As the vehicle begins to move I mumble, "She isn't going to want to speak to me.". Uthgerd slaps my leg and says, "You never know that! She might just be busy. Come on, I know what'll cheer you up!". The woman throws her head back, breaking into a badly sung song about a confused sailor and a fish. The carriage driver cringes and I laugh. Uthgerd motions for me to join her as she sings even louder. At first I shake my head and refuse, but eventually I join in. The carriage driver groans, his two passengers planning on singing all the way to Solitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Delphine POV:<strong>

I stumble through the ash and dust, desperate to escape this oblivion the Dunmer dare call their home. I found my horse a while ago, but some monster had ripped his stomach out. Now my second biggest concern is not running into that same monster. My first is finding my way out of this place. Everything looks the same, the storm has in essence blinded me, and I have no idea where I'm going. I have a map shoved in my back pocket, but if I pulled it out the paper would be ruined within seconds. I could always wait until the storm passes, but the storms of Morrowind are legendary and some last for months.

I could literally starve to death before this storm even gets near ending. So, all I can do is stumble around and pray I find my way out. My eye covering is dark with ash, but I can't clean it no matter what. I'm just walking around blind hoping I reach the end of this storm. I suppose I've made it out of worse situations. Maybe. The wind begins to howl in my ears, yanking at the edges of my covering and trying to expose me to the storm. I calmly tighten my hood and keep walking. The smell of smoke and salt manage to penetrate my covering. Where in oblivion would I smell both smoke _and_ salt? Is the sea on fire? I mentally discipline myself. In this wasteland of a province that's just about as likely as anything else is. Maybe even more so.

The wind suddenly dies out. I instantly run as quickly as I can in one direction, getting as far away from the edge of the storm as possible. When I'm at a safe distance I instantly rip off my head covering, gasping for air and feeling my stomach churning. I lean over and void my stomach, wiping my mouth once I'm done clearing my guts. I clean the gunk off of my mask and wipe the stuff off of my armor, quickly taking in my surroundings. The sea is right in front of me, and I see the fire is coming from some far off source. Probably some Dunmer city burning to the ground. I consider going and helping them, but I can't spare the time.

Besides, the people of this province are tough and know how to take care of themselves and their fellows. I pull my map from my pocket and find out where I am. I can't help groaning. I came out on the wrong side of the storm, now I have to go through it to get back to Skyrim. I could always go around the gigantic storm, but that would take way too long and the storm could change at any time. I could end up getting halfway around the thing just for it to turn around and bite me in the ass. By biting me in the ass I mean killing me one way or another. I sigh and position myself so I'm facing directly towards Skyrim, put my mask back on, gather all of my courage, and begin walking. I don't care how dangerous it is, I need to find the Khajiit. Quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Elenwen POV:<strong>

When Tullius and Rikke are done blabbering I quickly leave, heading to the inn. I see the Argonian the second I walk in, but I don't dare try to capture him now. I'll capture him right before we leave, that way nobody will question us about his disappearance. And, I don't have to worry about keeping him subdued for more than a few hours. I ask the man behind the bar if he's seen a Khajiit, and he quickly points me to my slave's room. When I find the door locked I knock, secretly pulling a gift for the woman out of my back pocket. My Khajiit barely opens the door and hisses, "Go away!". I take the opportunity to say, "That's no way to talk to your mistress.".

The door is open in an instant, the woman flinging herself at me. I inwardly recoil in disgust, but force myself to stay still. After a few seconds, I push us both back into the room. I lock the door before turning around to see my slave, the woman looking at me with wide eyes. I clear my throat. "Did anything important happen while I was away?". The woman opens her mouth, then closes it and shakes her head. I nod my head and tell her, "Good. Now, I have a surprise for you.". She practically jumps up and down like a child as she asks, "What is it?". I pull the bottle of skooma out from behind my back. The woman hasn't gotten a bottle since her fifth month of pregnancy, and I see her eyes light up.

I hold the bottle up to her lips, but she brings her hand up to stop me. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to take skooma right now. Recent mothers and elders report having unpleasant feelings and visions if they take skooma.". I sigh and snarl, "It's fine, take it. It's a gift from your mistress.". The woman looks reluctant, but downs the bottle. I smile and wrap my arms around her. I kiss behind her ear and whisper, "Now, was that so bad?". When she doesn't answer I pull back and look at her. Her pupils are dilated and she's breathing heavy. I question her, "Are you okay? Is something wrong?". She blinks, and then begins to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So 'The Path of Those Before Us' is started. I've decided just to reopen 'A New Order' and continue in another story within the already existing work.<strong>


	5. The Winking Skeever

My Khajiit scrabbles backwards and continues screaming, Aheh and Turamane instantly waking up and joining their mother's symphony. I lunge for her, but the woman slips out of my arms and leaps a few feet away from me. She falls silent, blinking wildly and looking around the room in wonder. I shift my weight slightly and her eyes snap onto me, the Khajiit leaping back into a table. She screams as she goes down, flailing as papers and quills fall on her. My slave goes silent, her wide eyes gazing under the bed and she goes as still as stone. I take the opportunity to snatch up Turamane and Aheh, rocking and shushing the Khajiit's children.

When they've calmed down I place them back on the bed. I turn to my slave and go down on one knee, then place my fingers on her neck and check for a pulse. Her heart is pumping at a frantic pace, so I don't understand why she's just lying there. I suppose it's a good thing she's lying on the ground, she can't cause more damage this way. A knocking at the door causes me to rise. I open the door, but leave it closed enough that nobody can see inside. A gruff voice questions, "What's going on in there?". I easily lie, "My friend tripped and knocked over a table.". A bit on silence, then the voice speaks again, "What was with all that crying in there?". I curse the babies as I explain, "Her screams woke the babes.".

The voice falls silent, but once again asks, "Do you two need any help?". I close and lock the door as I assure him, "No.". I turn back and find my slave halfway under the bed. I stomp over as I growl, "Oh for fuck's sake.". I grab her ankles, yank her out from underneath the furniture, and flip her over. The woman looks up at me with gigantic eyes as she shakes, and I swear I hear her whimpering slightly. I raise my hand to strike her, then realize what I'm doing and curl it into a fist as I bring it down to my side. I groan and sit down beside her. The woman is watching me all the while, and slowly reaches out for me when I've sat down.

I allow her to take my hand, intertwining our fingers. I use my other hand to rub her stomach as I tell her, "I'm here. I'm here.". The Khajiit curls up around me, still shaking. I pat her side and continue assuring her, "You'll be fine. Deep breaths.". The Khajiit mumbles into my side, "Elenwen.". I keep patting and agree, "I'm Elenwen. I'm here. I'm fine. You're fine. It's fine.". The Khajiit stops shaking and I allow myself to relax a little, disgust for the creature below me filling my stomach. Damned Khajiit. But I have to calm her down, or else I could get myself into a situation I don't want to be in. If anyone saw her or her children, then they might begin to ask questions. Questions could kill my plan.

My slave mumbles again, "Aheh.". I reach over, scoop up the child in my hand, and tell the woman, "I've got her.". She bolts up, looking everywhere before she finally finds her daughter. She snatches her and curls up on herself so the babe is protected, scooting away from me and mumbling to her child. The girl in question lets out a grumble of protest, but quickly quiets down and remains silent. I sigh and stand, going and getting myself some bread and beer. The Khajiit hears the movement and looks at me. She places Aheh down and snatches my food, scooting away as quick as she can.

I pick the baby up off the floor and put her back on the bed, Aheh's mother munching on food she doesn't deserve. I once again imagine hurting the woman as punishment, but contain myself. I'm not sure how much she would remember of this, and I don't want her to once again become distrusting and distant from me. Not after all I've worked for. Turamane and Aheh begin to mumble, but thankfully they aren't roused. I have enough problems dealing with their mother. The Khajiit is done devouring my food and is lying on the floor, rubbing her fingers on the smooth floor. I scoot over and rub her back. The woman looks up at me and blinks, then goes back to focusing on the floor. I can't help groaning. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia POV:<strong>

Uthgerd heaves me out of the carriage, night falling around us. We slowly walk up to the city, taking in the area around us. I can't help shuddering as we walk past a rock, memories vaguely coming back to me. It was over by that rock when Esbern decided he couldn't wait until Solitude to cut off my profusely bleeding leg, and used some rusted saw he got from the nearby stable to cut off my appendage. Snow gently kisses my nose and I go back to looking around. The white powder is kissing the dying grass, preparing to suffocate it. The slick stone path is shattered in places, churning up the dark earth beneath it.

The occasional trees to either side of us serve as solitary sentinels, their green needles sluggishly dancing down in the breeze towards the unforgiving ground. I look up and see Uthgerd's grim and stoic face, the white powder beginning to freeze her hair. We enter the city and rush over to _The Winking Skeever. _When we're inside Uthgerd carries me over to a chair, places me down, and promises, "I'll be right back.". When she returns she's carrying a few bottles of beer and bread. She hands me the food and grumbles, "Some bastard's already got the only room they have for rent, but we can always go back to the house Delphine bought. What was it called? Proudspire Manor?". A passing bards hears our conversation and stops.

She pats Uthgerd on the arm and says, "You own that house? It burned down a while ago.". Uthgerd slams her fist on the table and snarls, "What?! How?!". The bard shrugs and says, "Some nuts did it to prove a point. They're long gone now, but they managed to cause an oblivion of a lot of trouble before the queen hacked off their heads.". The bard is screamed at by the owner of the inn and quickly goes back to work. However, she's stopped by an Altmer woman grabbing her. I turn to talk to Uthgerd when I hear the elf say, "Did you hear what happened to the Dragonborn?".

In an instant Uthgerd is leaning back and grabs the woman by the thigh, dragging her over to us. The Altmer screeches in shock and slaps at Uthgerd's hand, the woman roughly dragging her so she's standing at our table. The bard takes the chance to escape, and begins playing in a corner. I lean in and tell the Altmer, "No, I didn't hear what happened to the Dragonborn. Care to tell me?". When the Altmer begins to leave Uthged says, "I'd suggest telling us.". The woman comes back and eyes both of us, finally giving in and telling us, "She came into town with some High Elf and rented a room here. Right now she's locked inside it with her two babes, and screaming was heard not an hour or so ago. Now all's silent and nobody is answering the door. Someone tried breaking in, but they must have locked it or barricaded it. We can't even hear the babies cry.".

The woman quickly turns and leaves. I turn and see Uthgerd looking at me with wide eyes. I shake my head and say, "It couldn't be her, the elf must be confused about who's who. My thane wasn't pregnant, and Elenwen wouldn't be foolish enough to drag her out in the open.". Uthgerd furrows her brow and asks, "Are you sure? Esbern said she was recently pregnant when we rescued her.". I scoff and say, "She said Elenwen removed the fetus before it grew to be a baby.". Uthgerd reminds me, "She's also the woman who's 'fallen in love' with the elf that captured and tortured her.". I rub my forehead. "You really think it's her?".

When my friend nods I shrug and say, "Let's go.". I raise my arms and wait for the larger woman to pick me up. As she carries me over to the room I tell her, "We _have_ to find another way for me to get around. I'm tired of being carried around like a newborn babe. I'm a damned warrior!". My friend pats me on the back and assures me, "We'll find something. Get you a small horse or a large dog. Maybe get a pegleg.". We arrive at the room and Uthgerd lies me on the floor, once again assuring me, "I'll find something for you eventually.". She raps on the door and screams, "Legate Uthgerd of the Third Division of The Imperial Legion! I have an urgent report for Ambassador Elenwen in reference to the population density of the embassy, and current up-to-date files we need!".

A voice screams from inside, "Who the oblivion is 'Legate Uthgerd'?!". My friend continues to easily lie, "I was sent by the general.". The voice answers after a few seconds, "What files do you need?". Uthgerd carefully thinks before answering, "The file on the number of people at the embassy, ages, races, sexes, nationality-". She's cut off by the voice I now _know_ is Elenwen snarling, "What files _don't_ you need?!". Uthgerd scoffs. "Just give me the damned papers.". A few files slide under the doors, Uthgerd picks them up, and without looking at them yells, "I need a signature.". Elenwen howls, "Slide them back under the door!".

Uthgerd knocks the papers against the door and says, "I can't get them under.". The elf roars, "DO IT!". Two wails come from the room and Elenwen hisses, "Wait a minute.". When the wails stop Elenwen tells Uthgerd, "Slide them under.". My friend knocks them against the door again and says the same excuse. The next five minutes are Elenwen hissing at Uthgerd, Uthgerd insisting she needs a signature, and finally the elf shoving the door open a smidgen and growls, "Give me the papers!". The chain on the door is preventing the door from being opened all the way, but Uthgerd still puts her apparent plan into action. Her hand shoots out, she breaks the chain, and the woman shoves her way into the room. Two small screams come from the room.

I quickly scuttle in the room on my three remaining appendages, Uthgerd shutting the door behind us. My larger friend whispers, "Damn.". I look at the sight in front of me. The room is trashed, my thane is frozen on the floor in a corner, and Elenwen is rocking two small baby Khajiits in her arms. The babes mumble against the woman's chest, and I take the opportunity to look at them. The Khajiit babies are grey like my thane, and even from here I see that they look like her. It clicks together and I whisper to Uthgerd, "She had the baby.". My friend nods and corrects, "Bab_ies. _Can't believe she had two, I couldn't imagine having one.". The two small Khajiits stop crying and the Altmer places them back on the bed, telling us, "You really shouldn't have come here.". Before either of us can react the woman flips around, two lightning bolts flying at us.


	6. Captured

**Rulindil POV:**

I watch Elenwen pace back and forth on the wet floor, the icy and grey stone walls that surround us almost frozen over. But there's always that steady _drip_ _drip_ of some liquid that's leaking somewhere, an infernal leak I can never seem to find. The torture equipment has been shoved to one side to give Elenwen more room to walk. The four cells are all closed, but only two of them are occupied. A naked male Argonian is hanging up in one of them, his eyes still cloudy from some drug my superior gave him. In the other one two naked Nord women are unconscious and slumped on the floor, their skin and hair burnt in some areas from the shock my leader gave them.

I clear my throat and ask, "You're sure they're all alive?". The woman stops pacing and flips around to face me. "YES I'M SURE THEY'RE ALL ALIVE!". The Argonian groans at her raised voice, but the two Nords continue their slumber. I rub my temples and ask, "Explain again how you did all of this?". My superior sighs and repeats, "My slave was too out of it to realize what happened, the babes were somehow asleep, and the Nords were unconscious. I managed to get my slave to carry her children and follow me. I carried the one without a leg to the carriage, and left my Khajiit with her. Then, I asked the Argonian to help me carry the big one to the carriage. When everyone was in I thanked the man, and sent electricity up his arm. I drugged him while we were on the way here.".

"Finally, I heaved him into the carriage and had the driver take him to the embassy. Now the driver's dead and buried out back, and his horse is in the stables. The guards are using the wagon to fuel the fire in their barracks.". I groan and ask, "Did anyone see you?". Elenwen nods, but assures me, "I made sure to make excuses. Everyone thinks they were all drunk. And, carriage drivers die all the time. One more man won't be missed. Everything will be fine. Right?". I shrug. "I honestly don't know. Elenwen, you fucked up. You're my friend and superior, but you need to hear this. You were too messy and too rash. A lot of people could realize what happened.

You'd better hope nobody reports the incident, and that they forget about it soon. You'd also better start kissing up to Elisif.". My friend laughs and hisses, "Funny. I don't suck up to inferior beings.". I groan. "Fine, I'll kiss up to her for you. I'll send her some chocolates and congratulations on her recent formal titling as Queen of Skyrim. I'll sign it from both of us and tell her you commented on her beauty.". My elder scoffs and says, "You can tell her that, but that's not how it happened.". I nod in understanding, and look over at the cage when I hear groaning. The one-legged Nord is slowly rising, but still out of it. Elenwen jumps in surprise and rushes over to the cell, happily pressing herself against the bars and telling me, "Leave.". I quickly do as I'm told, not wanting to see what my elder does.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia POV:<strong>

I hiss as I sit up, every part of my body throbbing. I groan and run my hand through my hair, looking around. A scream rips through my throat when I see Elenwen looking at me from behind a cell door, the Altmer grinning a smug smirk I know can't be good for me. I quickly shake Uthgerd, but the large woman only mumbles and rolls onto her side. Elenwen laughs and says, "Don't bother trying to wake her, she'll be out for a little while longer. In the meantime, how about you and I get to know each other better?". She disappears and I hear another cell door opening, then the woman returns and opens my door.

The elf heaves me up in her arms and I begin to fight like a cat dunked in a barrel of water. The woman holding me sighs and snarls, "Stop that, or I'll take your other leg.". My one leg is useless without the other, but I still don't want to lose it. So, I go limp in the elf's arms. The woman deposits me in an empty cell, briefly disappears, and returns with a large trunk. She locks the cell door, kneels down beside me, and smiles the most disturbing grin I've ever seen. I'm suddenly aware I'm naked and vulnerable. The elf pulls a knife from her pocket and whispers, "Want to know a secret?". I shake my head, but the woman tells me anyway, "Delphine was right. My slave told me how you released her to come back to me. You fucked up big time.".

The woman cocks her head and asks, "Do you want to know why?". I shake my head once again, but just like last time the woman whispers her answer, "I did everything Delphine said. I raped her, beat her, threatened her children, tortured her, brainwashed her, and even now I'm considering giving her to Rulindil to breed. And, now I'm going to do the same thing to you. Once you're nice and submissive I'll tell my slave you've decided to live the same life as her. I won't fuck you, gods know what you Nords have fucked, but I'll do other things to you.".

She considers something for a moment, then adds, "Unless you wish to assist me in getting out of a particularly tough bind.". I swallow and ask, "What?". The elf easily answers, "I will take you and your companion to my slave. Assure her that her lifestyle as my bitch is perfectly fine, sooth her worries about her bastards, and tell her that you're overjoyed for her. Then, you're gonna give me six thousand gold for some expenses I've racked up. Finally, you go and rip Delphine's throat out. I'll send Rulindil with you to make sure you don't chicken out.". I quickly tell her, "I can do the two parts, but I have no idea where Delphine is.". The elf snarls, "All I'm hearing is you want to be raped and tortured!". She raises her fist and I scream, "I'll do it! I'll do it!". The woman lowers her fist, nods, and says, "Good, now let's get to work.".

* * *

><p><strong>Delphine POV:<strong>

I trudge through the waist high snow of Skyrim, nothingness surrounding me for miles. I see the far-off lights of Windhelm, but I still have a ways to walk. Damn my horse. Damn Morrowind. Damn it all! I have no idea where the Khajiit is. I could try the embassy, but I doubt Elenwen would be stupid enough to return to her 'safe haven' when I know exactly where it is. However, it's the only lead I have, so I may as well follow it. I also need to stop by Windhelm for multiple reasons. Food, a healer, a warm bed, a new horse, and I need to write a letter to the mental institution down in Cyrodill. I promised them their new patient a week or so ago, and they're probably wondering where we are.

I'll need to give them a rough estimate of when I'm actually going to be there. That way they'll be ready to treat her for the obvious stockholm syndrome that she has. It might take months or even years, but it has to be done. The woman saved all of Tamriel from Alduin, she deserves to have a happy and healthy life. A healthy life that doesn't include being Elenwen's slave. Suddenly, something occurs to me. I can just write a letter to the queen as an anonymous source. She might just ignore it, but slavery is such a harsh accusation that she'll have to at least investigate. At least a little. I instantly begin running to the city as quickly as I can. My idea is perfect. Probably. Worse-case scenario is that I'm no better off than I started. Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Esbern POV:<strong>

I slowly walk around the gigantic temple I'm suppose to call home, but I end up lying on my bed like I always do. The huge stone palace is empty and quiet. It's shocking I haven't gone mad yet. I desperately miss Delphine, Lydia, and Uthgerd, but I can't go out and find any of them. Delphine is gone on her infernal mission that she's doomed to fail, and the other two women don't want anything to do with The Blades since Delphine kicked them out. I idly play with the strings on my shirt. I truly have nothing to do. I've already stocked up on food and drinks, so I can't go down to Markarth and get supplies.

And, even if I did need supplies it's far too dangerous to go down to Markarth. The Forsworn currently think that the temple is guarded by five stone cold killer Blades, and if I left the illusion would be ruined. Then, the savages would reclaim what is theirs. Delphine and I together might be able to defend the place, but I _know_ I couldn't without her. And, there's always the chance I could get killed coming to or from the temple. Besides, I couldn't carry back all of the supplies by myself. I sigh, the sound echoing all across Sky Haven Temple. All I can do besides play with the string on my shirt is pray Delphine comes back soon.

I push myself up and make my rounds about the place. I'm walking down the stairs when my bad knee buckles, finally giving out. I scream as I fall down the stairs, feeling multiple bones in my body shatter or break. When I finally come to a stop I look down at my legs. One of them has the bone sticking out at the knee, and the other is clearly broken at the hip. I weakly call out for help before I realize I'm alone. However, multiple pairs of feet make footsteps coming up the stairs. I freeze in horror. The Forsworn.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

My head steadily throbs as I feed my children, groaning as they both harshly drink. I don't entirely remember what happened at the inn, but it couldn't have been all good if my head is throbbing this bad. I hear the door open and look up to see a grinning Elenwen. I nod in her general direction, but have to focus on feeding the twins. My lover rubs my shoulders and says, "You have guests.". I throw her a skeptical glance and ask, "Who?". The Altmer rubs my neck as she answers, "Your housecarl and her friend.". I eagerly ask, "Lydia and Uthderd?". My lover shrugs. "Maybe, I don't know their names.". I finish feeding the twins and ask, "May I see them?".

The elf nods, but does something she hasn't done in months. She grabs my collar and leash, securely putting the strip of leather on my neck. She points to the floor and coolly commands, "Hands and knees, you know what to do.". It's been quite a while since she's had me crawl after her, so I ask, "Why crawling all of a sudden?". Something flares in the woman's eyes as she snarls, "Don't make me fuck your ass until you bleed again.". The words are uncharacteristically harsh and terrifying, so I quickly fall to the ground. The woman tugs on my leash, nods in approval, and tells me, "Follow me. Don't speak until we're there.". She leaves the room and I quickly follow her, careful not to be chocked.


	7. The Meeting

**Elenwen POV:**

Right before we enter the room where I have the two women waiting, I look down the hallway and make sure nobody is around. When I'm assured we're alone I command my slave, "Strip.". The Khajiit looks up at me and asks, "What?". I fight back the urge to hit her as I repeat, "Strip! Get naked!". The woman slowly begins peeling off her clothing, but as she does she asks me, "Why?". I sigh and say, "I want to fuck you!". As she's taking off her pants the woman speaks. "Why so suddenly? I don't mind that we're in the middle of the hallway, but-". I cut her off by snarling, "Don't make me punish you!".

The Khajiit looks truly shocked I'm threatening to punish her, but she shuts up and keeps stripping. When she's naked I throw her clothes to the side and mumble, "Hands and knees just like a bitch.". The woman opens her mouth to say something, but I shove some fingers into her mouth to shut her up. My other hand works its way into her cunt, and I remove my fingers from her mouth. I awkwardly crouch over her, bringing my freed hand to her tit. I violently squeeze her breast, grabbing onto a chunk of fur. My slave hisses and says, "Not so-". I rip my hand away, the bitch screaming as her fur is flung to the side. She practically yells, "What in oblivion-". I once again cut her off by clawing at the exposed flesh, flames flaring in my palm.

My bitch is bucking like crazy, desperately trying to get away from me. I don't pull back until I'm certain my hand print is burnt into her flesh. The bitch flips over and growls, "What was that for?!". I stand at my full height, put my foot on her chest, and push her to the ground. I cock my head and smirk, then tell her, "I don't need to explain myself to you. Remember who is the mistress and who is the slave. Understand?". The woman nods, but dares to ask, "Is something wrong? You're acting odd as of late.". I flash my teeth as I kneel down and force her back to the ground, reaching out and clutching her face in one hand.

"My problem is I have a slave who's too mouthy, her friends come unannounced whenever they please, and you haven't properly fucked me in days. We're going to fix all of that today, then we'll all be happy as horkers in the icy sea.". The woman nods, but eyes my clothed groin and offers, "I could fix one of the problems right now if you want.". I once again check to make sure we're alone, then thrust my hips forward as I command, "Be quick, I don't want my men to see be screwing a Khajiit.". The woman quickly peels back my robes and underwear, leaning in and diligently going to work. I smirk and wind my hand in her hair, making sure to watch for anyone coming. The Khajiit's warm tongue works its way to my cunt and I sigh. It's good to be the leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia POV:<strong>

I'm sitting in a chair beside Uthgerd, the entire room almost empty. A table is in the middle, four chairs surrounding it. The food on the table is delicious looking, but I don't have the stomach to eat. Elenwen cleaned us up and made us presentable, so my thane won't tell we were recently tortured to give in to the insane elf's wish. When the door opens my heart leaps, but it freezes up at the sight. Elenwen walks in with my naked thane trailing behind her. The naked woman looks at me with a mix of fear and excitement on her face, but only sits down across from me when the elf says, "Sit.".

Elenwen eyes all three of us and promises, "I'll be outside listening.". The woman thankfully disappears. I turn to my thane and force a smile as I say, "It's good to see you again.". I quickly take in her appearance. Her right tit has fur missing, and I see claw and burn marks. The woman's face also reveals what she's been through. She looks like absolute shit. Her eyes are bloodshot and hazy, her fur is matted, and I swear she's moving her legs around under the table. However, I have to be nice to her and accept her choice. I was already planning on doing that, but Elenwen has secured my actions even more. So, I force a bigger grin on my face and tell her, "Good to see you again.". Uthgerd nods beside me, but doesn't bother to speak. She was never as close to my thane as I was.

The Khajiit sighs in relief and says, "I'm glad you came. I'm sorry I haven't been writing you any letters, Elenwen has been keeping me busy lately.". Uthgerd suddenly clears her throat and we both turn to her. The larger woman awkwardly shifts in her seat and whispers, "Was what you said to Delphine about the pregnancy true? Did Elenwen remove the fetus before it could become a babe?". I instantly slap the woman on the side. Elenwen never said what she didn't want us to mention to my thane, but I'm certain the pregnancy wasn't one of them. Besides, how would we have known that without seeing the babies?

Uthgerd might be my friend, but she lacks the ability to be subtle. However, my thane doesn't even seem to notice. That's not that surprising, she isn't the slightest bit subtle either. The Khajiit smiles and says, "It seems you've found me out. I suppose it's fine I tell you now that you aren't with Delphine. I carried the child to full term and gave birth a few hours before you kidnapped me. Well, _children_. I gave birth to a son and daughter.". Uthgerd and I pretend to be surprised, but it's not that hard for me. I wasn't aware she gave birth only a few hours before we rescued her. If we had been a few hours earlier we might have been able to save her and her children! Damn it, we were almost able to save her from the position she's currently in!

Oh well, it's too late to save her now. All I can do is act surprised and tell her, "Congratulations. Are they both healthy and growing? What are their names?". Uthgerd once again fails to be subtle as she asks, "Who's the father?". The Khajiit flinches at Uthgerd's question, but answers all of them. "Both of them are healthy as can be, and getting bigger each day. The boy is named Turamane and the girl is named Aheh. The father is some whore, and won't be mentioned again. He'll play no role in the lives of _my_ children, and I feel no need to tell them who he is when they grow up.".

I nod in understanding, then bite the arrow and question, "Are you happy? We can always take you back to Whiterun if you want.". That's a lie that both Uthgerd and I know, but the Khajiit doesn't. She doesn't seem to understand that Elenwen has successfully trapped her, and the elf would kill us if we tried to take away her precious slave. However, we don't have to worry about that because my thane tells us, "I'm more than happy. Elenwen is a fine mistress, the children are wonderful, and everyone here treats me fairly and with respect.". I highly doubt that, but I don't bother saying anything. We both go in silence for a little while, then Uthgerd questions the Khajiit, "Do you want to visit sometime or-". The conversation is interrupted by Elenwen storming in.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

My mistress strokes my mane and tells me, "The babes are screaming for your tits, you'd best go feed them.". I nod and rise, slinging my leash over my back and leaving. It's only as I'm exiting the room I wonder if I should have asked permission to leave, but Elenwen doesn't seem to care so neither do I. Turamane and Aheh are asleep when I go to my room, but I wake them and offer them my breasts. Aheh reluctantly latches on, but Turamane grumbles and moves his head to the side. Strange, Elenwen said they were crying for milk. I gently attempt to get Turamane to suck on my tit, but he still refuses to drink. I shake my head and put him back in his crib, and soon enough Aheh is also done drinking.

This is extremely odd. Why would my lover tell me my children are hungry when they're clearly not? Elenwen has seen me feeding them, and can generally tell their 'I'm hungry' cries from their 'I'm tired' cry. I shrug and climb into bed, snuggling down in the covers. After a few minutes, the door slowly opens and closes again. Someone climbs into bed with me, and two golden arms wrap around me. I expect Elenwen to be harsh and cruel, but she turns my head and gently kisses me. When she pulls back she mumbles, "I'm sorry.". I nuzzle up to the woman and assure her, "You have nothing to be sorry about.". My mistress tightens her grip and says, "I was having a word with your friends. They're gone, but I think they'll be back soon.". I nod and nuzzle deeper into her soft chest, slowly feeling myself nod off.

* * *

><p><strong>Elenwen POV:<strong>

My slave slowly falls asleep in my arms and I smile. I was terrified she would become distrusting with how I acted earlier, but she seems fine now. Everything I told her about why I was on edge was a bunch of lies. I was really on edge because I was afraid that stupid one-legged bitch would spill something I didn't want my slave to find out. But the Nord did rather well, and didn't accidentally reveal I don't actually love my Khajiit slave. However, the bigger Nord almost ruined it all. I could feel her trying to push the conversation in a certain direction, and hopefully get my slave to admit she wanted to be freed from me.

My Khajiit held fast, but the Nord shouldn't have done everything. But it doesn't matter now. I punished them accordingly, told them their mistake, and sent them out with Rulindil to do find and kill Delphine. It might take the three a while, but if it's done I don't care. As long as they slit the woman's throat, beat in her chest, and bring me back my head. Well, as long as Rulindil brings it back. The second Delphine is dead I expect Rulindil to kill the two Nords, just like I commanded him to do. If he doesn't, then I'll have to kill him. And, I really don't want to kill my friend. My slave suddenly mumbles something as she nuzzles up to me.

I can't help smiling in happiness. She's fallen for the ploy. She still thinks she loves me. I practically feel my stress simply disappearing into thin air. The Khajiit is still mine. I'll have to do some damage control and clean up some areas of my plan, but my slave still belongs to me. I can fuck her, have her do whatever I want, and make her take care of my every whim. And, she wouldn't even question it in the slightest. For now.


	8. All the Little People

**Delphine POV:**

My horse is panting by the time I reach Solitude, and I finally dismount him. My thighs are screaming at me for riding nonstop, but I had to. The damned carriage broke a wheel on the way here. The driver said it would take a day or two to fix. It only took me a minute to cut his horse free, jump on it, and yell an apology over my shoulder. I'm usually against stealing, but I didn't hurt anything. The horse is already turning around and walking back the way we came, intent on returning to his master. He'll be fine. Probably. I ignore what I've done and run up to the city, tearing through it and rushing up to The Blue Palace.

The queen is idly sitting in her throne when I find her, the guards beside her tensing up. As I catch my breath I manage to gasp out, "_Important_!". The queen leans forward and asks, "What? What's wrong? Are The Stormcloaks coming?". I shake my head and when I catch my breath I answer, "Slaving.". The queen looks grave and mumbles, "Again?". I freeze up and give her a confused look. The queen makes a motion with her hand and says, "My legate recently put a stop to some small slaving operation.". I shake my head and explain, "Not the same one. This one is at The Thalmor Embassy.". Everyone seems to tense up, and Elisif tells me, "These are very serious charges, and you're accusing very important people.".

I nod and assure her, "I know what my accusations entail. I sent you a messenger bird, but I arrived faster than it did.". Queen Elisif rubs her temples and asks, "What do you want me to do? The damned elves would throw a fit if I investigated their embassy without proof.". I feel anger boil inside of me and I growl, "You can't save slaves because you don't have PROOF?!". The woman sighs, nods her head, and explains, "The Thalmor are beyond my reach. I have to be one hundred percent sure they're going against the law before I do anything, or else those damned elves would be at my throat in an instant. I can send someone to ask them about the claims, but nobody who's slaving would ever admit it.".

I hold in my rage and ask, "If I brought you proof of someone being enslaved, then would you do something?". When the woman nods I promise, "I'll come back with proof.". As I storm out of the city I inwardly rant about the queen. Why couldn't she do anything?! That's ridiculous! She could have at least lied and told me she would look into it! Now I'm on my own. Again. I have to find a way into the embassy, and how I can talk to the Khajiit. I'm walking up to the embassy when a brilliant idea hits me. I once again begin running, but trip and injure myself. I snarl and get up, angrily limping along to the embassy.

* * *

><p><strong>Esbern POV:<strong>

I slowly rotate in the air, every single part of my body bound. The piece of cloth in my mouth is soaked with spit, but I can't do anything about that. The hundreds of Forsworn below me are celebrating their 'retaking' of Sky Haven Temple. I truly don't understand why they're celebrating so much. Their 'retaking' was tying an old man up and dangling him from the ceiling. A child could have done that. The people have never been in this part of the temple because of the blood seal, but they've already turned this place into their own. There's a fire burning in the middle of the hall, they have skinned animals hanging from one wall, and they've already made a 'throne' of bones for their leader.

Now they're all singing some extremely filthy song they seem to be enjoying for some reason. "_I fuck the dead, I love 'em when you're cold! I fuck the dead, I slide my cock through their mold! Your rotten smell turns me on, I will not admit you're gone! I'll lick your lips and eat your maggots too. I'll fuck your ass, your tits, and asshole to! I fuck the dead, I fuck 'em when they're cold! I fuck the dead, I slide my cock right through their mold!_". When they stop the leader screams, "Bring me my newest ass to fuck!". I feel myself being lower and begin fighting as much as I can, but the Forsworn lower me right into their ranks. The last sight I see is their smiling leader, then the blade slashes across my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia POV:<strong>

Uthgerd and I awkwardly sit in one side of the carriage, Rulindil sitting across from us. Elenwen sent us to go kill Delphine, and Rulindil decided to start the search in The Rift. It makes sense since that was the last place 'The Blades' were all together, but I highly doubt Delphine would stay in the same place. She's far too smart for such a foolish move. We're going down the road when Uthgerd begins idly tapping her thighs, humming a tune as she looks around. The Altmer growls, "Stop it.". The bigger Nord turns to him and goes, "Hm?". The man snarls, "Don't do that!".

Uthgerd nods and raises her hand defensively, making noise and promising, "I won't do it again.". After a few minutes, the woman begins tapping her feet and singing 'Ragnar the Red' under her breath. Rulindil brandishes his hands and says, "Don't do that! Stop it!". Uthgerd sighs and says, "I did! What am I doing now?!". The man roars, "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!". Uthgerd screams, "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!". The two are snarling at one another and the carriage driver pulls over to the side. He comes in the back and screams, "STOP YELLING!". Rulindil turns to him and yells, "I'm not-". He's cut off when Uthgerd lunges forward, grabbing onto his neck and yanking it. A sickening _crack _comes from the man as he crumbles to the floor of the carriage. Uthgerd turns to the driver, a grin splitting her face.

The woman tackles the driver, another _snap _ending his life. When the woman turns to me I yell, "WHAT IN OBLIVION DID YOU DO?!". The woman scoffs and says, "I've seen their kind before, they would have gladly killed us after we were done serving them. I saved our lives, and now we're free to go save the Dragonborn!". I instantly tell her, "We can't go back there! We were bested once, and we'll be bested again.". Uthgerd sighs and says, "Fine, we'll go to Solitude and try to find some extra muscle. Then, will you go and help me save the Khajiit?". I nod and tell her, "Okay. Carry me?". My friend nods and says, "I always do.".

She picks me up and begins walking down the road, but we quickly run into someone we know. Delphine is ragged, looks half insane, and is constantly twitching, but she doesn't attack us when she sees us. So, I guess that's something. The woman looks relieved to see us and rushes to meet us, instantly asking, "What are you two doing out here?". We tell her the story, and she tells us hers in return. When Delphine is done Uthgerd nods and says, "Nice seeing you, have a nice time dying.". I'm silent as we walk by the woman, but Delphine quickly rushes so she's walking beside us as she asks, "Are you not going to help me?". We both shake our heads, but I'm the one that explains, "You tried to make my thane unhappy, and you lied to her!".

The Blade scoffs and says, "You did the exact same thing! The only difference is you discovered you needed to save her later than me!". I open my mouth to argue, but I can't find a defense. Eventually Uthgerd groans and asks me, "Should we let her come along? We don't have to take her to that place in Cyrodill, but we can at least get her away from that damned crazy elf.". I turn to Delphine and snarl, "You can come, but Uthgerd is the leader. Understand?". The Nord nods and says, "Thank you, I swear you won't regret it.".

I suddenly realize something and growl, "How do we know we can trust you? What can you do to prove you won't just take the Dragonborn to the place in Cyrodill?". The Blade shrugs and tells me, "There's nothing I can do within the next few hours to gain your trust. You can only hope I'm not lying, and I can only hope you don't betray me.". I huff and tell her, "I swear I'll beat you to death with your own shoe if I find out you're lying to me.". Uthgerd corrects me by saying, "I'll beat her to death with my show if she's lying.". Delphine interrupts by saying, "Nobody is beating me to death with any shoe! I'm not lying, I'm just focusing on saving the Khajiit. Something I've been doing for weeks, while you two have-". Uthgerd snaps, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!". All three of us quickly shut up, continuing our walk to Solitude in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Elenwen POV:<strong>

I'm considerable calmer once Uthgerd and Lydia are gone. They're going to kill Delphine, Rulindil is going to kill them, and finally everything will be okay again. I'm so confident I even gave the recently captured Argonian to one of my guards. I find my slave in my room, smiling with her two babies on the bed. I walk over and rest my hands on her shoulders. I rub her muscles as I ask, "How are they doing?". I hear the happiness in the Khajiit's voice as she says, "They smiled.". I lean onto her shoulder and ask, "What's so special about a smile? Dogs can smile.". The woman explains, "It's a social smile. It means they can finally see me. They finally know who their mother is.". I lean over her and see Turamane and Aheh, the female babe grinning as she pats at her mother's hand.

I rub my slave's back and tell her, "Congratulations.". The Khajiit looks back at me and whispers, "They'll be fully grown before I know it.". I chuckle and assure her, "They're two months old, they aren't going to be adults any time soon.". The woman ignores me and begins playing with her children's fur. I barely hear her whisper, "I want another.". I freeze up. Could she really want more children? I would love to breed my slave, but I didn't expect her to willing go with the idea on her own. I take a chance and tell her, "Focus on raising these two. If, in a few years, you decide you want more children, then I'll find a suitable father.". The woman nods, focusing on her children.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So, this is gonna wrap up next chapter. The sequel was a lot shorter than I imagined, but it's more of a 'tying up slightly loose ends' type of sequel. I still enjoy this and am glad I wrote it, but in retrospect I feel like I should have just reopened 'Disgusting' and written this there. I suppose it doesn't matter now, and I'm still extremely happy that I wrote this. Now, I already have another story planned. I can't reveal many details at the moment, but the title is 'A Life Across the Ages'. The idea is actually thanks to <strong>Atraxotax.<strong> I'll give more details next chapter. Don't worry, the idea is great and I'm going to pull it off to the best of my abilities.**


	9. Mother

**Delphine POV:**

Uthgerd gets the best armor and weapons possible, but does something odd. She walks back over to the inn, pays for a room, and carries Lydia into it. I've been following them all the while, buying my own supplies as we go. In the small room Uthgerd places Lydia on the bed. The one-legged woman looks confused and asks, "Uthger?". The bigger woman finds some rope in the closet, tying Lydia's wrists to the bed. "Utherd?!". The woman ties Lydia's feet. "**UTHGERD?!**". The woman in question raises her hand, swiping Lydia across the skull and cleanly knocking her out. Uthgerd grabs my arm and tells me, "Come on, she'll only be out for a few hours.

We have to have her thane back before then.". We stop in the inn and find a few mercenaries willing to work for coin, but we only have enough gold to pay two of them. With the two male Nords in tow we begin returning to the embassy. As we go I ask Uthgerd, "What's the plan?". The larger woman says, "I'll lure Elenwen away from the embassy, then you do what you do best. Don't forget the babes this time.". I instantly question, "Babes?". Uthgerd nods. "The Khajiit gave birth in captivity. Don't forget to grab the babies on your way out.". I nod, but I secretly have no idea how to get the babies out. I don't even know how to get the Dragonborn out of there! But I'd better think quickly because we're at the embassy.

* * *

><p><strong>Uthgerd POV:<strong>

I command the mercenaries and Delphine, all three of them disappearing into the sparse woods that surround the embassy. I do the exact same thing Lydia did when she was told to cause a distraction. I start banging on the gates. It takes a few minutes, but eventually the guards arrive. They see me and begin mumbling among themselves, then one of them disappears. The guard returns with ten more elves, and I see Elenwen leading them. The lead Altmer mounts up, and a few of her choice men also saddle some horses. The woman howls and the gates open, but I'm already sprinting down the road.

A thunder of footsteps and hoofbeats follow me, and I hear the _crack_ of lightning as the Altmer attempt to strike me. I take the same trail Lydia did, but make sure to go faster than the woman did. But I'm not fast enough. I hear the stampede of hooves right before I feel the beast's breath on my neck. His massive chest rams into my back, forcing me to the ground. A sickening _crack _comes from my leg. Right at the knee. I howl and curse, clutching the broken appendage as I'm surrounded. Elenwen dismount and slowly struts forward, making sure to stand over me as she demands, "WHERE IS RULINDIL?!". I manage to gasp, "Dead.". The bitch snarls, "He can't be! He's a damned Thalmor Justiciar!". I shake my head and manage to groan, "Surprise.".

The woman screams and raises her dagger to slay me, but a sound stops her. A war horn has been sounded, the noise of battle reaches us, and a few screams follow. The Altmer freezes, looks down at me, and snarls, "The same trick?!". I manage a weak chuckle and nod, gasping, "You're done for.". The woman once again raises her weapon to strike, the elf shaking in rage. However, another scream makes her reconsider her priorities. She screams and commands, "Cut off her damned leg! Make her like that other bitch! Leave her in the snow to die!". The Altmer remounts her horse and speeds off, screaming, "THE SAME TRICK!".

Multiple elves follow her, but one stays behind. She draws her blade and shakes her head, watching me desperately trying to get away from her. My leg is useless, but if it's cut off there's no doubting I'll bleed to death. My kicking and flailing are worthless, the elf reaching me easily. Her sword rises and falls, slicing into my leg. I scream in agony, the Altmer taking three swings before my leg is severed. As the woman leaves I force myself to yank a strip of cloth from my undershirt, bandaging my wound and making a tourniquet. Snow is now falling in the woods, buy all I can do is lie down and pant. Why in oblivion did I think it would be a smart idea to do exactly what Lydia did? Now we're both crippled. Snow begins piling up and I realize it doesn't matter. I'll probably die anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Delphine POV:<strong>

The limp Khajiit in my arms mumbles as she's jostled, but I don't even look at her. The two mercenaries are carrying her babes. It's clear Elenwen got too comfortable, and has slipped. It was easy to find the three, they were in the elf's room asleep. I had to knock the mother out, but at least I have her. We all have to step over the bodies of the guards to get to the gate, and by the time we're there I hear the thunder of horse's hooves. Damn it! Uthgerd promised she could hold her off longer! The mercenaries and I are twenty feet down the road when the Altmer burst from the woods, their horses surrounding us.

Elenwen draws her sword, points it at me, and snarls, "IT'S OVER!". I shake my head and tell her, "I'll kill this bitch before I let you have her!". I draw my knife, drop the Khajiit to the ground, and place my blade at her neck. The elf chuckles as she shakes her head, calmly telling me, "You don't have the balls.". My wrist twitches, but that's it. Elenwen slowly dismount, and makes a motion with her wrist. Two of her solider lunge for my mercenaries, easily killing them and catching the babes before they hit the ground. The Altmer leader whistles and the two men go to stand behind her, all of them smirking. That's when I feel the mother begin to move. The Dragonborn wakes and instantly begins fighting, managing to break free of my grasp.

She frees herself, but stops in between Elenwen and me. Everyone's silent. The Khajiit looks around and asks, "What happened?". Elenwen speaks, "Delphine tried to recapture you, but I saved you. She murdered Rulindil before killing multiple guards. Come here. We'll kill the traitor, then return to the embassy.". I correct, "I came here to save you. It's obvious you aren't in the right mind. Come with me. We can kill these idiots and go to Cyrodill, then you'll get the help you need.". Elenwen scoffs. "I'll kill your babes if you leave, then hunt you down and return you to where you belong. Remember who owns who.".

I attack by saying, "She doesn't love you! What kind of woman threatens to kill her lover's children! I swear to you I can have the babes in my arms before Elenwen can defend herself, and you can go to Cyrodill with them. Please.". The Altmer snarls, "Don't. You and I know what she's like. I'll protect you. I'll take care of you.". The woman looks conflicted. That's good for me. She's still sick, but at least now she's starting to see that. The Khajiit awkwardly admits, "Elenwen _has_ been rather brash lately. She's been acting off, and isn't as kind as she usually is.". The Altmer quickly covers herself, "You're right! I swear I'll be a thousand times kinder to you if you come back! Please, I love you!". The woman looks back and forth, conflicted. Finally, she makes her choice.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to have two different endings to this, so choose whichever one you like to be the 'true' ending.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue One<strong>

**Two Years Later**

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I pant as Elewen rolls off of me and throws her fake cock to the side, the Altmer wearing a smug grin on her face. As I recover the woman roughly grabs my tits, fooling with them to her own amusement. A knocking on the door interrupts us, but my mistress simply yells, "Come back later!". A thin voice shakily says, "Mama?". Elenwen's grin fades and she pulls the covers over her, then mumbles to me, "Go.". I get up, throw on some clothes, and open the door. Turamane has tears rolling down his face as he shivers, hanging onto his bigger sister. Aheh looks up at me with childish contempt, tired of her brother clutching to her.

I quickly pick them both up, my children clutching my mane and nuzzling up against me. I turn and brush my nose against my son's as I ask him, "What happened?". My child manages to sniffle out, "Nightmare.". I nod in understanding and tell Elenwen, "Move over.". My mistress sighs, but scoots over. One good thing that came of Delphine almost capturing me is that Elenwen kept her word. There are still times she loses her temper, but she's always gone back to normal. However, she's generally calmer now that her enemy is dead. Almost all her fellows have slaves, a few of them have even had children of their own. It'll be a little while before they can play with my son and daughter, but I'm still glad my children won't be alone. I get into bed and position my children so we're all comfortable.

My daughter suddenly notices something, points at it, and asks, "What's that?". Her childish voice is a little hard to make out, but I look where she's pointing and get a clearer idea of what she's asking. My daughter pointed to a rather grisly object that now adorns Elenwen's room. A skull that's been dipped in gold, a dragonbone knife in between its teeth. I pat my daughter and tell her, "A bad woman.". I look at my son and see a frightened look on his face. Turamane has always been easily scared, and it doesn't help his sister is constantly pouncing on him when he isn't looking.

I pat my child and assure him, "The bad woman is gone now. Elenwen took care of her. She can't harm us. Nobody can harm us. Elenwen will protect us. She always has.". My two babies look over at Elenwen, but neither of them move to cuddle her like they are me. They haven't quite warmed up to Elenwen, they were actually quite put off when they saw her kill an insubordinate guard. I can only hope they warm up to her with age. My mistress suddenly yawns and mumbles, "Come on, let's go to bed.". She rolls over, making sure to keep herself hidden underneath the blanket. I nod in agreement and settle down, a child under each arm. I can't help sighing. Life is good. At least, mine is.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia POV:<strong>

The fire of The Bannered Mare flickers along the now stone wall, Uthgerd and I the only patrons. Ysolda brings us another round of drinks. We both down them, never questioning why we're getting drunk this early in the morning. When I put my bottle down Uthgerd hisses in pain, grabbing the piece of wood that covers her stump of a leg. I push another beer in her hand and tell her, "Come on, drink up. It makes the pain go away.". When we run out of beer I tell Uthgerd, "Let's go upstairs, this place is getting crowded.". Only one man has walked in, but Uthgerd gets the meaning.

She stands and makes her way over to me, lifting me up and carrying me up the stairs. When we're inside the room my friend locks the door and drops me on the bed. She quickly crawls in beside me, kissing my neck. I wave her off and mumble. The woman laughs and asks, "Too much to drink?". I nod and snuggle up closer to her, feeling her stump of a leg bump against me. Looks like she took off her wooden leg. No big surprise. As I slowly drift into sleep I do what I do every night. Remember what brought me here. All Uthgerd told me when the healer's returned her to me is, "We couldn't do it. Delphine is dead. I'm lucky that guard found me. I don't want to talk about it.". Since then we've pretended that day never happened, and that we didn't go on that quest.

It still haunts me, but I manage to shove it down deep inside me. If my thane is happy, good for her. I shouldn't question her. I have bigger concerns. Like money. The Jarl gives both of us small paychecks because we've lost out legs, but we drink the money away almost as soon as we get it. Thankfully, Uthgerd and beer have thoroughly distracted me from the lost Khajiit and the lost money. The woman in question is currently snoring, already falling asleep before fucking me. I chuckle and close my eyes, allowing sleep to take me.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue Two<strong>

**Two Years Later**

**Dovahkiin POV:**

As the carriage slowly enters Skyrim Delphine reaches out, taking my hand in hers. I almost jerk it away, but catch myself and stop. The woman only wants to help. I think. My old mentor pats my hand and asks, "Are you hungry?". I shake my head. It's clear to me why she asked that question. In the mental institution they practically starved me. I've lost all the weight from my pregnancy, and some. When we cross the border I dare to ask her, "Are my children okay? Is Lydia? Has the slaving stopped?". The woman lets out a small chuckle before answering, "Turamane and Aheh are fine, but there was a slight problem with Sky Haven Temple.".

I snap my head up and she continues, "The Forsworn overtook it, and they killed Esbern. I killed the bandits and gave Esbern a proper burial, but I didn't feel comfortable leaving your children there without an army to protect them. And, the two armies in Skyrim are still fighting one another. I ended up giving them to Lydia and Uthgerd to watch. And, the slaving in the embassy stopped the moment Elenwen perished.". I nod, then go back to staring at the floor boards. I feel something pushed into my hand, and look to see my necklace of Talos in my palm.

I put it on, but can't help remembering the scar my lover gave me when she found the necklace on me. I shudder in sadness at Elenwen's memory, and I have to remind myself it doesn't matter anymore. Elenwen is behind me, I can make myself whatever I want. And do whatever I want. I nod off for the rest of the ride, but Delphine wakes me up by gently shaking me. I look up and see Whiterun. I nervously swallow, but Delphine pats me on my back and assures me, "It's fine. Come on.". I nod and stand up, following Delphine to my destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia POV:<strong>

Turamane and Aheh keep shifting in their seats, but we manage to keep them calm. We're in The Bannered Mare, so at least they're meeting their mother in a place they know. Aheh rubs her eyes and asks, "Where's mama?". She's been asking that for the last three hours, and Uthgerd once again replies, "She's coming.". Turamane looks ready to cry, but I manage to calm him. The poor boy is terrified his mother left him. However, they perk up when Delphine walks through the door. They know the woman well, and are aware she's bringing their mother to them. However, the woman that walks through the door is nothing like the thane I remember. Her grey fur is going white, she's lost all of her weight, and her hollow green eyes look at nothing. She's even lost the piercings she so lovingly attended to.

Before Uthgerd can say anything, the twins are bounding towards the woman. My thane falls to her knee, embracing the children. Aheh and my thane don't cry, but I can see the way their eyes glass over. Turamane is a sobbing mess, but his mother only holds him _that_ much closer. Delphine slides into the seat next to me and says, "She's cured. At least, I think she is. I'm not sure if she loves Elenwen anymore, but she's at least safe from the woman.". Uthgerd snarls, "She was safe from the woman the second you put a sword through her heart! There was no reason to take her to that institution! Look at her! She's a skeleton!".

I nod in agreement and tell Delphine, "I still feel it was silly to send her. She was safe either way.". The older woman waves off our concerns and says, "Did you both get your paychecks?". I nod and say, "We picked up yours to. How you're too injured to work I'll never know.". Delphine ignores my jab and asks, "Still dry?". Uthgerd mumbles, "We've both been sober for two years, and we're damned tired of you asking that question.". I nod in agreement, but like usual Delphine ignores our jabs. We all turn and watch the Khajiit mother rocking her two children in her lap, rubbing their backs and speaking softly to them.

I sigh and ask, "What does she do now?". My two companions shrug, but Delphine says, "I hope she stays with us to raise her children.". I question, "Do you think she will?". Delphine answers, "I don't know. I truly don't know.". We all go back to silence, watching the mother embrace her children. I sigh. I suppose there are worse ways to live a life. Probably. At least she isn't enslaved, or dead. She wouldn't have been happy any other way. I think. I hope. If I'm wrong, then I've screwed the Khajiit out of happiness. I feel Utherd massage my back and decide I don't care. The Khajiit is happy, I'm happy, and Delphine is happy. We've all won and it's all over. It's all over.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I would like to start by saying I loved to write this. It wasn't my favorite, but all the lovely reviews kept me going. Now, onto other matters. I'm first going to say I've officially scratched 'A Trophy Wolf'. I don't think it would be very good, and basically 'Moby Dick' rewritten. I might revive it later, but it'll be a while. Now, I'm going to work on three stories at a time. It'll extend the update time to three days, but it'll be worth it. I'll be working on 'A New Order'(technically 'The Path of Those Before Us), 'A Life Across the Ages' (that idea is thanks to Atraxotax), and one of the reader's choice. 'The Path of Those Before Us' is already started, but I'll give you a small definition of 'A Life Across the Ages'.<strong>

**The pairing is Dovahkiin/OC and romance/adventure. It'll be about an intelligent female Khajiit Dovahkiin who relies more on magic than swords, is the Arch-Mage at The College of Winterhold, and believes herself more of a scientist than a warrior. She's currently focused on examining the gargoyles that are found in crypts and vampire's lairs. She'll discover something extremely shocking about the stone beast, and it'll lead her to a certain someone who's in need of her friendship and guidance.**

**Now, onto the third story that I'll need reviews and messages to recommend which one to do. I don't think I'll open a poll on my profile, so don't bother looking for that.  
><strong>

**Maid in Whiterun. Female Kahjiit Dovahkiin/Irileth. Romance. The Dovahkiin is poor, unskilled, and cowardly. All she knows is how to cook simple meals and clean up messes. She's a beggar on the street when Fianna (the maid to the Jarl) up in Dragonsreach dies. Gerda is too young and inexperienced to do the job right, and Jarl Balgruud is more than displeased. Balgruuf demands Irileth find him a new maid by sunset, or else he'll personally go find one. The Dunmer is thinking of his safety as she goes and looks for a maid. She finds the Khajiit desperately working at The Bannered Mare for Hulda. The woman cleans up messes as soon as they're made, cooks, is paid next to nothing, and never complains. Irileth offers her a job at Dragonsreach, and the woman happily accepts. However, the elf quickly becomes distrusting and watches over the Khajiit 24/7. It's only after a while or spending time with her that the Dunmer admits to herself that she wants something more, but by then the poor Khajiit is already looking for work in her home province of Hammerfell.**

**Sticks and Stones. Female Khajiit Dovahkiin/Njada Stonearm. Romance/Adventure. The Khajiit got into a bar fight with one of the Gray-Manes, and ended up killing the bloke. The woman is locked up in prison to rot, but everyone is having trouble accepting the woman's fate. The Gray-Mane caused the fight, and the Khajiit has helped the city all her life. It's unfair in their eyes to lock her up. After a small protest, the Jarl releases the woman on one condition. She takes up the life of a priestess at the Temple of Kynareth, become a warrior of The Companions, or work as Adrianne the blacksmith's apprentice. The Khajiit chooses to join The Companions, but there's a major setback. Kodlak highly distrust the 'murderer'. He won't let any members of The Circle interact with her, refuses to talk to her, and makes sure she's under watch 24/7. Njada Stonearm is the only person who's willing to watch this 'killer'. However, Njada dreams of bigger and better things. When a dangerous mission makes itself available the Nord wants to go. Kodlak allows it, but she has to take the Khajiit. Njada grumbles, but takes the woman with her. Romance ensues.**

**Friends in Low Places. Female Khajiit Dovahkiin/Vex. Romance/Adventure. When Maven Black-Briar is caught harboring Thieves Guild members in her home, Laila Law-Giver finally has proof of Maven's corruption and sends guards to arrest them all. The members of the guild scatter, but Vex is just a _little_ too slow and ends up tripping. Everyone ends up getting a good look at her face, and knows who she is. Maven needs a scapegoat, and Vex is perfect. The guild tries to get Vex out of it, but Maven commands the woman be locked up. Vex is thrown in jail, and loses all faith in the Thieves Guild. The prison is overcrowded, and she's forced to share her cell with a lowly street urchin who made enemies in too high of places. The two work out a complex plan to get out, and it somehow works. The two have nowhere to go, and decide they may as well stick together. But the two have different plans. The urchin wants to go to Solitude and attend The Bard's College, then make a better life for herself. However, Vex wants to steal everything and anything until she's bigger than The Grey Fox, just so she can outshine The Thieves Guild. The two aren't going to see eye to eye, but they aren't going to leave one another either.**

**So, tell me what you think and which one you want.**


End file.
